


Of Spells and Potions

by soups



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soups/pseuds/soups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto Koutarou is convinced that Shirofuku Yukie is a witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Spells and Potions

Shirofuku Yukie was a witch. Now that he thought of it, it all made sense.

The first time they met was also the first time Bokuto met a lot of the other club members. Yep, it was the very first day of volleyball club practice! Being Bokuto, he’d been excited even before the school year started, so naturally he was one of the first people to arrive at the gym, eagerly standing right beside the door, waiting for people to arrive.

"Hello!" he greeted every person who passed by the door, surprising almost every one of them. "I'm Bokuto Koutarou, new member and future ace of the team!" he said, inviting weird stares and raised eyebrows and small chuckles and some little scoffs. No matter if it was a senpai or the coach or someone from his grade, everyone got treated equally.

Yukie was the twelfth person he caught, and the very first girl. "Hello," she greeted back with a small smile when Bokuto appeared out of nowhere, his sudden loud voice didn't seem to faze her, her then-shorter hair puffed a little as she tilted her head a bit toward Bokuto's direction. His eyes sparkled when he gave her a quick observation, eyelids batting excitedly.

"Hi!" he said again, offering a palm for a high five instead of a handshake or a bow. "Are you the team's manager?" he asked, but continued before she had the chance to reply, "I'm Bo—"

"Bokuto Koutarou, future ace, right?" the girl replied with a small chuckle, her small palm met with Bokuto's big ones in a soft high five. Bokuto's eyes widened. "I'm Shirofuku Yukie, and I'm going to be a new manager starting today."

The boy grabbed her hand before she had the chance to pull back, eyes blinking in shock. "How—how did you know my name?!" It was Yukie's turn to have her eyes widened for two seconds before it melted to a faintly mischievous look, her lips grinning a little.

"It's a secret~"

He really, really should've suspected it since then.

(Bokuto, all she did was listening to you repeating the same line eleven times when she'd stood by the door the whole time, nervous to set a foot inside a new environment for the first time. She'd never said it to you afterward and maybe she never would, but she was thankful of how your sudden appearance eased her into the first day of her new job.)

 

* * *

 

"Yukie-chan!" Bokuto called as he saw the girl closing up the gym. The girl being called turned her head, only to find him waving to her in his school uniform, bag hanging on his shoulder.

"Hey, Bokuto," she said while turning the key and pulled it out before pushing the door to make sure it was really locked. Yep, it was. She played around with the dangling keys before putting them inside her pocket, walking to the boy who looked very excited for some reason.

"Me and Konoha and Komiyan are going to eat together at the beef bowl place by the post office! Heard it's pretty good," Bokuto said. He noticed Yukie made a pleasantly surprised smile, and his eyes sparkled a little."Wanna come with us? First-year bonding time!"

Yukie let out a small laugh before her grin slowly started to match his. "Sure, that sounds fun."

"Cool!" he said, giving her two thumbs up before the two aforementioned teammates appeared from behind him.

"Oh, there you are, Shirofuku," Komi said as he noticed the girl beside Bokuto. "We're going to the new beef bowl place. Did Bokuto tell you already?"

"He just did," she replied with a peace sign. "Hope you don't mind me joining you guys~"

"Why are you talking like a stranger," Konoha replied with a snicker, and Yukie answered with one as well. Bokuto and Komi joined them with small chuckles and a light pat to Yukie's back.

"Oh! That's right," Bokuto suddenly said, clasping his hand. "Komiyan and I are gonna do the beef bowl challenge!" he added with a widening smile. Komi grinned and said "hell yeah!", while Konoha raised an eyebrow as an unpleasant frown formed on his lips.

"Are you seriously gonna do that."

Bokuto nodded, his smile had now turned into a competitive grin. "Of course!" he answered, enthusiasm was painted on the childlike expression on his face. The blonde sighed.

"Shirofuku and I won't take any responsibility of what happens to you two afterward, okay?"

"Beef bowl challenge?"

The three boys turned their heads when a questioning tone was sent from Yukie's direction. Bokuto nodded again, his nose flared like he'd been waiting to be asked.

"Yeah, there's this challenge that if you could finish eating a huuuuge bowl of beef bowl," he gestured his hands hyperbolically, "You won't have to pay!"

Konoha shook his head, still in disbelief that he actually knew not only one but two real persons who would want to try that challenge. "It's ridiculously big, pretty sure if you eat that you don't have to eat anymore for a wee—"

"That sounds fun! I'll join in as well!"

Three surprised sets of eyes turned into Yukie. "...What?"

Bokuto didn't know how she managed to beat him by five full minutes and still asked for a serving of gyoza afterward. When he thought of it now, it was unquestionably magic.

(It was also the first of many more times they were politely escorted out of a restaurant after successfully beating an eating challenge.)

 

* * *

 

You know what was great about Fukuroudani's clubhouse? It had a huuuuuuge fridge inside to keep food and drinks for a short while. "For a short while" because they now had a 3-day rule for food ever since the great carrot incident a few months ago. No, for once Bokuto wasn't the one who caused it (it was, surprisingly, Sarukui).

"Anyone seen my pudding?" Yukie asked one afternoon as she scanned through the inside of the fridge, moving away bottles and boxes to try to squeeze her way to the farthest part in the inside.

"No," Washio replied.

"Nope," Sarukui said.

"I didn't know there was a pudding," Komi chirped.

"Hmm. I bought it yesterday and forgot to take it home," Yukie said as she put everything back into its place, sighing. "It was the special double caramel one, too…"

 _Klang!_ Their attention was swiftly shifted from the girl to another corner of the room, where a loud sound of something hitting the floor was heard from, bags and other things started piling up on it as well. A panicked Bokuto let out a loud, "Ah!" while picked his things up, restlessly putting everything back into his locker. Everyone in the room looked at each other. Yukie furrowed her eyes as she frowned.

"...Bokuto."

"Yeah?" came a meek reply.

"Go buy me a new one."

"W-what?!" The cold sweat on his forehead was too visible for anyone to miss. "Buy you what?! P-p-pudding?! Why should I?!"

" _Bokuto._ "

The stuttering stopped as he felt a sharp gaze and a menacing tone sent his way. Gulping, he answered almost without missing a beat, "Yes, Sir."

Seriously, if that hadn't been magic, Bokuto didn't know how she did that!

(If it's any consolation, everyone in the room also knew you were the one who did it, Bokuto.)

 

* * *

 

It was Friday and most of the team members had gone home after practice, leaving a few people left in the clubhouse, some still changing, some just lounging around. Bokuto was the one lounging around, with his eyebrows going up and down, furrowing and widening.

"Listen, okay!" Bokuto finally decided to say to the not-interested Akaashi and Konoha, who were unfortunately too slow to get out of the changing room before Bokuto started talking. "Yukie-chan and I were talking earlier, right?" he said with a question mark, not that he was waiting for any answer. "And I said…" he paused for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed. "...something cool, like I always do." It seemed that he'd already forgotten what he'd said. "Anyway! She said, 'wow, how rare for you to say something cool! Are you okay?'"

There was a long pause as Bokuto looked at two of his friends, who were then looking at each other, blinking. The silence grew one second too long, and finally Konoha gave up, unwillingly asking, "And then?"

"She moved closer and placed her hand on my forehead!" he said it like with an expression like he'd found the mysteries of the universe. "And you know what happened afterward?!"

"No," Akaashi deadpanned, but he'd be lying if he'd said it didn't pique his interest by a little bit.

"My face suddenly felt so warm!" he said with a frown. "And my heart beat faster too! All just by a single touch." He huffed, adjusting his body to lean on the wall. "I was completely okay before she asked, and I suddenly became like that after she did that! I'm telling you, Yukie's a witch!"

Konoha and Akaashi both stood frozen for half a second before they glanced at each other almost at the exact same time. Without any words, their eyes had a conversation of 'okay who's going to tell him' 'should we even tell him?' 'good point.'

(They decided not to, and it led to a very confused and frustrated Bokuto for the next coming weeks. Akaashi secretly enjoyed it a little.)

 

* * *

 

But, the most compelling evidence was what happened after a match in their second year. They just won the prefectural the day before, qualifying Fukurodani to play in the nationals for the fourth Spring Tournament in a row. Everything felt so great, so thrilling, it felt like nothing in the world could go wrong, nothing could ever bring him down. It was the best feeling, and Bokuto enjoyed every second of it.

"Nice going there, future ace," Yukie said with a grin, handing a towel and a bottle of water to Bokuto, who was just finishing washing his face outside the school gym. They had practice that day, and though the coach had told them to take it easy that day since they just had a match the day before, Bokuto still went all out like he always did. "That last spike was really cool." He replied with a smirk.

"Wasn't it?!" he said, wiping his face with the towel while putting the bottle beside him. "You can drop the 'future' now, y'know."

"Not until the tournament is over," she replied, laughing as she leaned to the sink, standing right beside Bokuto. The white-haired laughed as he opened the bottle with one hand, making a small waving gesture with the other.

"Alright, alright," he said, tilting his head upward as he took big gulps from the bottle, drinking more than two-thirds of it and sighed with a wide grin on his face. "Thanks for always supporting us, Yukie-chan!"

The girl looked taken aback by the sudden gratitude, a faint flush splashed her cheeks as a small giggle escaped her lips. "Of course, Bokuto."

He didn't know what it was. Maybe it was her smile. Maybe it was the wind suddenly blowing hard but her hair was almost unaffected, like it had its own gravity. Maybe it was the laugh she gave when Bokuto stared at her with a fascinated look. Maybe it was the slight touch of his arm with her shoulders as they stood beside each other. Maybe it was the thumping on his own heart when he suddenly reached to gently touch her hair.

Whatever it was, he was pretty sure she put some kind of potion inside that bottle.

(Yukie said yes.)

 

* * *

 

"...You actually thought I was a witch."

"I can't help it. You knew things you weren't supposed to know, you managed to rival me in eating contests, you make my heart race, you make me say things that I didn't know I feel... What else was I supposed to think?"

"That you're easy to read, that I have a big appetite, and that you love me?"

"...See, you read minds. My point is proven."

Bokuto Koutarou was convinced that Shirofuku Yukie was a witch.

(But being in love with one probably wasn't so bad, after all.)

 

 


End file.
